


Under the Sea

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoying Little Brothers, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Crack, Gen, Post-Case, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sam and Dean have very different reactions to Dean's near drowning experience.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Under the Sea

Dean was fairly certain his mouth would taste like sea water for a week. He was still coughing and picking seaweed out of his hair. At least Sam had thought to put a towel down before he'd bundled him into the car. 

Actually, if Sam hadn't been a ridiculous giant, Dean was pretty sure he'd be drowned by now. That fish chick was strong. 

While Dean was busy grousing about his near death experience, Sam was handling things a bit differently. 

“So... were there singing fish?” Sam barely suppressed a snicker. 

“Don't, Sam.”

“Oh come on! How often do you get kidnapped by the little mermaid?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
